Transport sans balais
by YuukiKoala
Summary: One shot UA où Castiel, Dean et Sam sont sorciers à Poudlard et passent un été ensemble...


**Note :** C'est une UA basé sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'ai pris quelques libertés même chronologique  
 **Note 2 :** Je sais que les sorciers sont pas à ce point idiots pour les moldus, mais tant pis ^^'  
 **Note 3 :** Fanfic fait pour le défi des peurs bizarres !  
 **Prompt :** La magie s'est envolé

Alors que l'année à Poudlard venait de se terminer pour les frères Winchester, ils comptaient bien passer leur été au côté de leur mère. Mary les attendait sûrement comme chaque année, et de fait, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer d'elle.

Après la mort de John, leur père, dans un incendie accidentel, lorsque Sam venait à peine de naître et que Dean n'avait que trois ans, Mary les avait toujours choyé, et ne leur avait jamais caché la véritable nature de son défunt mari.  
John Winchester fut un sorcier remarquable après tout, du moins, c'est ce que les rumeurs disaient. Un excellent auror, faisant toujours très bien son travail.  
Mais Mary n'était qu'une moldue, et malgré ça elle avait très bien élevée ses enfants, et quand Sam et Dean avaient découvert leurs pouvoirs, elle avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas désorientés, et qu'ils puissent bien comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

De fait, Dean rentra à Poudlard avant son frère – ce qui fut très difficile pour Sam qui ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir onze ans, et qui avait manqué de rentrer dans le train avec son aîné -, mais tout s'était très bien passé.  
A présent, Sam était en troisième année, et Dean en sixième. Du moins, ils terminaient cette année-là chacun.  
Au fond, ça ne rassurait pas Sam, qui se sentait encore trop petit pour laisser partir son frère de Poudlard. Mais Dean avait promis à sa mère de ne pas gâcher ses études pour son petit frère.

Après, Sam savait qu'il n'y aurait pas que Dean qui lui manquerait, un jour, à Poudlard. Par exemple, il savait que Castiel, leur ami commun, partirait un an après Dean.  
Sam sentait qu'il allait être bien seul…

Dean le savait aussi. Alors, il voulait que l'été que passerait Sam soit le meilleur été au monde. Quitte à ne pas redoubler pour son petit frère, autant lui offrir le plus beau cadeau possible.  
C'est comme ça qu'il invita Castiel chez eux.  
Castiel, le même qui n'avait pas fini dans leur maison – c'était un Poufsouffle quand eux étaient à Gryffondor -, mais qui allaient visiter leur vraie maison.  
Castiel, le dernier d'une fratrie de sang pur.  
Et qui dit sang pur, dit souvent, incapables de savoir à quoi servent les objets moldus.

Alors, quand Castiel arriva par le train, les deux frères se dépêchèrent de l'accueillir pour qu'il ne se sente pas totalement perdu.  
Plus que perdu, il semblait aussi confus que béat.  
Il découvrait un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas tant. Mary était avec les deux adolescents, et comme elle n'avait jamais vu Castiel, elle fut ravie de le rencontrer.

Rapidement, ils partirent vers le parking où ils pourraient prendre la voiture qui les ramènerait chez les deux frères.  
Quand Castiel vit toutes les voitures, il ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était presque effrayant. Non. C'était fascinant. Et effrayant.  
C'était terrifiant en fait.

\- Mais comment ça marche ? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé dans celle des deux frères  
\- Oh, avec de l'essence.  
\- De l'essence de quoi ?

Forcément, pour Castiel, l'essence, c'était quelque chose tiré d'une autre chose. Sam eut un sourire en coin, amusé :

\- De l'essence. C'est un hydrocarbure liquide.  
\- Un quoi ?

Dean observa Castiel. Il savait que celui-ci réagirait comme ça, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si étrange.  
A force de vivre souvent dans le monde moldu, Dean avait tendance à oublier que certains sorciers ignoraient beaucoup de choses.

\- Un truc. Ca fait marcher les voitures.  
\- Les voitures marchent ?  
\- …Pas dans ce sens-là. Elles…Roulent.  
\- Oui, elles ont des roues. Comme les charrettes.  
\- Voilà, comme les charrettes.

Dans ces moment-là, Castiel regrettait de ne pas avoir pris études de moldus durant sa troisième année. Parce qu'au fond, c'était un monde bien étrange que celui des moldus. Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra sur tout ce qu'il voyait.  
Il ne vit pas la route passer, de ce fait. Ils furent rapidement arrivés.

Castiel observa la maison des deux frères et de leur mère. Mais elle semblait normale. Un peu ex-centrée du centre-ville de la petite ville d'Angleterre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.  
Elle était plutôt chaleureuse, rien que par son intérieur, vivant, avec des petites babioles, surtout des photos de partout. Castiel avait encore du mal avec le fait qu'ici les photos ne bougeaient pas.  
Mais il remarqua que la moitié bougeait.  
Notamment une. Il l'observa.

\- C'est votre père ?  
\- Ouais, répondit Dean, en restant évasif

Le Poufsouffle savait ce qui était arrivé au père des deux frères. Aussi ne rajouta-t-il aucun mot sur la photo. Il voulait juste avoir confirmation des faits.  
En fait, son regard se porta surtout sur une étrange boite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

La boite était posée sur une table, et était toute noire.  
Mary eut un sourire. Elle se rappelait sûrement ces moments qu'elle avait passés avec John à parler des moldus.

\- C'est une télévision. Ca diffuse des films, des séries, des dessins animés, les actualités…

Au vu de la tête confuse que fit Castiel, Sam décida d'allumer la télé.  
Castiel recula brusquement, quand soudain la boite se mit à faire du son et des images. En somme c'était comme les photos des sorciers, mais ça semblait durer plus longtemps.  
Mais ce qui lui fit surtout peur, fut le bruit qu'ils entendirent sur l'instant, et l'étrange machine qui passa sous ses yeux. Ça aussi, ça avait des roues, mais c'était… Perturbant. Comment ça faisait pour tenir debout ?  
C'était plus effrayant qu'une voiture, du moins c'est ce que Castiel détermina, en reculant, les sourcils froncés, sortant sa baguette.  
Il se rappela que la magie était interdite en dehors de Poudlard, et s'arrêta, mais il restait peu rassuré. Enfin, la machine sortit de l'écran, et il la chercha partout.

Mais il comprit rapidement que la boite servait de cadre comme les photos, aussi s'arrêta-t-il, se tournant vers la famille Winchester qui l'observa :

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
\- De quoi ? demanda Sam, peu sur de savoir ce qui avait effrayé son ami  
\- La chose à deux roues qui a fait un drôle de bruit, dans la boite.  
\- La bicyclette ?  
\- Bicyclette ? répéta Castiel, consterné  
\- Ouais c'est moins bien que les bagn…voitures. Mais ça sert à se déplacer aussi. Comme les trains ou les carrosses quoi, répliqua Dean

Castiel hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. C'était intéressant, mais il en restait qu'il trouvait que les bicyclettes avaient quelque chose de peu rassurant.

\- Les balais ne nous servent qu'au ménage, rajouta Mary, un sourire plein de compassion sur les lèvres  
\- …Je comprends, vous avez beaucoup de moyens de vous déplacer, fit Castiel  
\- Voilà, exactement.

Finalement, Castiel continua de questionner pour quelques objets. Les frères lui répondirent, tandis que Mary était allée cuisiner.  
Elle les appela à table, et Castiel s'installa, se fit servir, et mangea.  
Il souriait beaucoup plus maintenant qu'il commençait à tout comprendre, et il avait déjà oublié l'épisode de la bicyclette.

Sam était ravi de l'avoir ici, il adorait Castiel. Il le trouvait amusant, et intéressant à écouter. Après, ce qu'il adorait le plus, c'était de voir comment son frère et lui se regardaient. C'était fou comme ils pouvaient être aveugles sur ce qu'il se passait vraiment entre eux, quand Sam qui était pourtant le plus jeune, comprenait déjà tout.

Au final, ils allèrent s'occuper dans la chambre Dean, qui montra sa collection de BDs à Castiel, pendant que Sam les observait en souriant, et en participant quand il reconnaissait une BD qu'il appréciait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sam et Dean décidèrent de faire un peu visiter les alentours à Castiel. Ils comptaient aller en ville, mais leur mère était occupée, au travail.  
Ils descendirent donc au garage, et Castiel resta en retrait, quand il s'aperçu que Sam et Dean avaient eux aussi les espèces de machines à deux roues nommées les bicyclettes.

Et c'est justement vers elles que les deux frères allaient.  
Sam se retourna vers Castiel :

\- Tu sais, tu peux approcher, le garage ne va pas te manger  
\- Le garage ?

Il guetta autour de lui, dans le doute qu'une créature nommée garage existait. Mais Sam lui expliqua rapidement que c'était la pièce où ils étaient.  
Comprenant, Castiel n'avança pourtant pas plus.

\- C'est les bicyclettes qui te font peur ? demanda Dean en regardant Castiel, intrigué  
\- … Ça fait un drôle de bruit.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas bien ce que leur ami voulait dire par là. Reculant l'engin, celui-ci n'émit aucun bruit sinon celui des roues.  
Bien que ce ne fût pas le bruit qui avait effrayé Castiel au premier abord, il ne fut pas plus rassuré.

\- C'est le bruit des roues qui t'inquiètes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas celui-là. C'était dans la boite noire…La télévision.  
\- …Approche, pour voir ? La bicyclette ne va rien te faire, tu sais, le rassura Sam d'un sourire

Castiel avança avec prudence. Il s'approcha surtout de Dean. Dean qui le laissa outrepasser son espace personnel si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
Sam fit bouger le vélo, les roues, tout ce qui allait avec, mais Castiel secouait la tête. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune frôle la sonnette qui émit un bruit aigu, qui le fit sursauter.

\- Ca.  
\- Ca ? C'est juste la sonnette, Castiel.  
\- La sonnette…Oh je vois. C'est une sonnette. Mais je n'aime pas son bruit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Dean ne savait pas non plus, pas plus que Sam, mais une chose était sûr, la peur de leur ami était bien étrange.  
Mais les deux ne jugèrent pas et Dean reprit la parole :

\- Bah c'est qu'une sonnette, donc si tu veux pas la toucher, tu la touches pas. Pour le reste, une bicyclette c'est marrant. Tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- Non, Dean.  
\- Normalement on doit rouler qu'à une seule personne, mais on peut le faire à deux.  
\- Ah ? Mais pourquoi on « doit » ?  
\- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un siège, répondit Sam, en montrant le siège de son propre vélo  
\- Oh, je comprends.

Dean grimpa sur son propre vélo :

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Castiel se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être que c'était irrationnel d'avoir peur d'une bicyclette. Même si ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. En plus, maintenant les frères lui demandaient de faire quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas normalement, et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était amusant.  
Mais c'était aussi irrationnel que l'amitié. Ou que la confiance qu'il avait pour Dean et Sam et qui débordait.

Avec l'aide du plus jeune des frères, il grimpa à l'arrière du vélo, et s'accrocha à Dean, qui se sentit un instant confus, mais tint bon le guidon :

\- Bon, tu te tiens bien !  
\- D'accord, Dean.

Sam eut un sourire, grimpant sur sa propre bicyclette qui était plus basse que celle de son frère, comme Sam n'ayant pas encore eut le moment où il grandirait.  
Dean démarra, avec d'abord de la difficulté du au double poids, mais il prit rapidement de l'avance, et Sam le rattrapa sans mal.

Castiel se sentit tout étrange. C'était comme sur un balai, mais c'était différent. Il ne volait pas, il avançait sur terre, il roulait, tout simplement. Un peu aussi comme le carrosse avec les sombrals, mais en plus ouvert encore.

Et au bout de nombreux mètres, là, collé à Dean, à observer le paysage défiler, il comprit que les bicyclettes n'étaient pas si effrayantes.  
Que le monde moldu était juste différent, mais tellement, tellement fascinant.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, parce que Dean fatiguait, ils étaient déjà loin de la maison. Castiel souriait. Il était sûr que cet été serait très bien.  
Observant les deux frères, fatigués d'avoir pédalé, il fit :

\- Je pensais qu'une fois dans le monde moldu, la magie s'est envolé. Mais je pense en fait, que ce sont deux mondes avec leur magie propre.

Sam eut un sourire, en songeant à cette phrase.

\- C'est vrai… Mais si ça te plait, ça va, alors, tu vas passer un bon été.  
\- Toi aussi, Sam, fit Castiel, d'un regard qui signifiait tant de choses à commencer par « je sais que tu aimes être avec nous »  
\- Ouais, t'as plutôt intérêt Sammy !

Sam regarda son frère et Castiel.  
Oui, ça serait sûrement un très bon été. A faire découvrir pleins de choses à Castiel, et à en profiter un maximum.

Fin


End file.
